Conseguir el Cierre
by Veiladae
Summary: A veces hay que decir lo que piensas antes de que termina la ultima oportunidad.
Hola y gracias por leer. Debo dar advertencia que el espanol es mi segunda lengua. Escribi este fic por mayor parte para practicarlo. He leido muchos fics en espanol y generalmente son fantasticos. Gracias a todos ustedes que los escriben.

* * *

Shepard abrazó a Joker con una fuerza que les sorprendió a los dos. Lentamente le dejó de él, quedando las manos en sus hombros. Le vio en los ojos.

"De verdad, ¿Eres tú?" Ella preguntó. "¿En la carne?"

"Sí," Confirmó Joker, con una sonrisa astuta. "Aunque mejor que antes. Mira eso." Se dio vuelta con un salto al final. "¡Tada!"

"¡Qué cosa!" Shepard sonrió en vez. "¿Es por Cerberus? ¿Te ayudaron?"

"Sí. Una de las razones que me uní yo con ellos. No sé exactamente todo lo que me hicieron, pero después de varias cirugías y terapia física, no necesito mis muletas nada más. Pero, eso no es nada en comparación con lo que te hicieron, comandante. Te vi mor…" Su respiración paró inmediatamente. "Es decir…" Rompió el contacto del ojo para mirar al suelo y arañarse la cabeza debajo de su gorra.

La sonrisa de Shepard falló un momento. Qué demonios. Ya no hubo tenido tiempo para pensar en eso, ni procesarlo.

"Ahh..." Empezó Joker, horrible con situaciones sociales y frágiles. "No importa. Has retornado. Probablemente la primera humana de vivir dos veces. ¿Qué padre es eso?"

Shepard en su turno miró al suelo y se arañó su cuello. "Ojala que valga la pena."

Joker no supo que decir. ¿Qué la hubo dicho el Hombre Ilusorio? ¿Qué la hubieron dicho de su resurrección? El no supo los detalles. ¿Quiso él saber? Al final decidió que eran demasiadas preguntas. Mejor cambiar el tema.

"Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Sígame."

"Está bien. Este día está lleno de sorpresas."

Andaron por el pasillo. Shepard notó como la manera de caminar de Joker de verdad era mucho mejorado. Parecía que Cerberus casi lo hubo curado completamente. Aunque ya no confió en Cerberus, Shepard era agradecida ver a su amigo tan saludable.

"Acaban de revelarla a mi esta mañana." Joker dijo. "Y no pude creerlo."

Él llegó a una puerta, entró un código, y la puerta se deslizó abierta. Entraron los dos para encontrar su nave espacial tan amada, la Normandía. Joker respondió al ver la grande sonrisa de Shepard con su propia. "Como los tiempos anteriores, ¿Eh, comandante?"

* * *

"El IFF está listo, Shepard." SID anunció.

"Gracias, SID." Contestó la comandante.

"Y Jeff te quiere ver cuando tengas un momento. Está en la Observación Portuaria."

"Gracias por informarme, SID. Allí voy."

Shepard entró el cuarto pronto después del anuncio de SID para ver a Joker sentado solo al bar.

"Me quisiste ver, teniente?" Shepard le preguntó acercándose.

 _Sí... No… Sí… No sé qué hago…_ Corrieron los pensamientos de Joker. "Toma asiento." Por fin decidió, ofreciéndole ello a su lado.

"De acuerdo." Se sentó. Shepard dio cuenta a la botella en el mano. "¿Qué tomamos esta noche?"

"Una cerveza. Nada demasiado especial. Hay más en el refri."

"Ahh, una cerveza. Una bebida simple de los tiempos más simples." Quitó la tapa de su botella y tomó asiento.

Joker se rió debilmente. "Ha sido mucho tiempo desde todo era simple."

"Puedo brindar a este sentimiento. A una era más simple. Que regresara algún día."

Entrechocaron las botellas y tomaron un trago. Joker la miró por un instante breve antes de tomar otro trago. Shepard le ha conocido por demasiado tiempo de no saber que él tuvo algo en la mente que quiso decir pero no supo cómo empezar.

"Un centavo para sus pensamientos, teniente?" Shepard le intentó animar.

"Hmm…" Pensó Joker. "Temo que no valen aun tan poco."

Shepard le dio un golpe juguetón en su hombro. "Vamos, Joker. Me puedes hablar. De cualquiera cosa. Aun las que te temen."

Joker la miró tentativamente para juzgar su rostro. A caso supo lo que él quiso decir? Se quedó en silencio contemplándolo.

"Eres mi piloto, Joker." Shepard dijo, llenando el silencio. "Desde el principio. Sabes más de las misiones de casi todos. Sabes que fuimos a la Citadel no solamente para hablar con el consejo sino también para ayudar a Garrus encontrar a Sidonis. Sabes que fuimos a Illium no solamente para reclutar Thane and Samara y hablar con Liara, sino también para ayudar a la hermana de Miranda. Casi todos han tenido su turno… Su turno de…" Shepard vaciló por un momento, pensando en las palabras correctas de decir. "Conseguir el cierre. Sé que vamos a ir por el relé Omega 4, sin la guarantia de retornar. No importa cuál pedido tienes de mi. Tú siempre has tenido mi espalda. Di la palabra. ¿Dónde podemos irnos por ti? ¿Quién quieres que ayudemos? ¿A quién quieres decir algo importante, en el caso que sea… la última oportunidad?"

La línea del pensamiento de Shepard lo sorprendió. No había pensando que Shepard le debió ninguna cosa. Al contrario, ella hubo salvado su vida justo antes de perder la suya. La culpabilidad que él sentía desde ese momento hasta que éste no lo permitió dormir la mayoría de las noches. Aún peor que la culpabilidad era el temor… De perderla de nuevo. De perderla para siempre. Se sentía muchas cosas que nunca dio una voz, pero como dijo Shepard, las oportunidades de hacerlo estuvieron desapareciendo.

"Recuerdas a nuestra primera reunión después de todo? La en que te mostré la nueva Normandía?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Shepard.

"Y… Y tocamos el tema de tu... resurrección?"

Shepard se asintió con la cabeza.

"Me dijiste que 'Ojala que valga la pena.'"

"Sí. Lo recuerdo."

Joker aspiró profundamente antes de derramar su corazón. "Siempre te angusties por los demás. Te aseguras que la tripulación tiene lo que necesita. Oyes a las personas quejarse y llorar y hablar de sus vidas y sus pasados. Siempre eres la líder, en las batallas, en la nave. Hackett o Anderson te da ordenes. Hecho. En vez das la palabra a nosotros. Hecho. Siempre te preocupes en la misión. En ganar la próxima batalla. En destruir los colectores y los segadores. Pero tu mereces un momento para cuidarte a sí mismo también." Aspiró de nuevo. "Lo que quiero decir es… Lo que quiero decir es que tú, la comandante Jane Shepard, no tienes que demostrar tu valía a nadie, especialmente ese pendejo el Hombre Ilusorio. Salvar tu vida valió la pena, porque… Porque eres tú. Eres… Eres tan..." Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero solo había una cosa necesaria que comunicar. "Porque yo no podía vivir sin ti." Y en un momento de bravado la miró en los ojos, se acercó, y la besó sin pensar en las consecuencias, porque Shepard tuvo razón en decir que él necesitó el cierre.

Shepard, congelada al principio por el choque de sus palabras y sus acciones, lo besó en retorno. Joker hubo encontrado la mayor manera de comunicar lo que ella también se sentía. Joker siempre ha sido más que su piloto, desde el principio y hasta el final.


End file.
